The Switch Chapter 2
by Beautiful Redemption
Summary: Chapter 2 of The Switch
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Again! Recently, I have been able to write sooooo I decided to write a story! Not an one-shot! First story, so go easy please! This is based off of the movie "Freaky Friday" and how the mother and daughter switched bodies! I thought it'd be perfect for this story! This is happening sometime after Iron Knight.**

**Without further ado...**

**The Switch**

The arrow shot through the wind at a miraculous speed, soaring gracefully through the still air, before a strangled noise was unleashed upon the quiet woods, breaking the silence. The arrow lodged itself in between the victim's-which happened to be a nixie-heart.

"Perfect." I nodded in approval.

Kierran **(AN: That's Meghan and Ash's son's name, right?)** beamed. "Thanks dad!"

I allowed myself to smile. "I see you gained your skill from your father."

Kierran opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off.

"King Ash! Prince Kierran! Where are you?"

I sighed. The woods were the only place I could settle down, and actually enjoy myself with interruption. Well, other than Meghan.

"We're here!" I shouted.

No sooner, a guard appeared, red-faced from running. "Queen Meghan wishes you back at court. She wants to speak with you."

I waved him off. "Kierran, go with the guard. I'll catch up."

Kierran nodded, not questioning me. They soon trudged off to the distance.

I allowed myself one look at the woods, and reluctantly turned around.

"Hey, ice-boy! Never thought I'd see you around these parts!"

I knew that voice. Unfortunately. I turned around to see the red-haired jester, whom was hanging on a branch off a tree, without a shirt. Not that I'd tell him, or anyone for that matter, but I knd of missed the idiot. The adventures we went on together, the never-ending action.

Shoot me now.

"Goodfellow." I merely nodded at him.

"That's all you got?" he said, feigning disgust, "After a decade or so, all you come up with is _**Goodfellow**_? I'm hurt prince!" he put his hands over his heart, mocking terror.

I felt disgusted. "Put a shirt on, will you?"  
"Oh, you know you like it, ice-boy!"

I glared at him, "What, are you Jacob from _**Twilight?**_"

He glared daggers at me and growled, "Don't you dare diss _**Twilight**_."

I snickered at his reaction. "Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

"Jacob all the way! I mean, who wouldn't _**love**_ someone who could turn into another animal?" Puck rubbed his chin, "Hmm, remind you of someone?"

I shook my head. "Figured you'd go for the underdog."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Puck?"

He laced his hands behind his head, "What do you mean, prince, er, king. Here I am, minding my own business, and trying to make friend with a nixie. Then, someone goes and kills my newfound friend!" He shook his head, "And you come along, having the nerve to tell me that I'm not allowed here in the Wyldwood? What are you on, ice-boy?"

I looked around. We were in Wyldwoods. Irritation bubbled up as I realized the idiot was right. I quietly murmured "I hadn't realized we went that far."

Of course, Puck _**had**_ to say something. "Yeah, you don't realize a lot of things. Good thing you got your buddy Puck here to help you! I mean-"

I silenced him with a wave, sensing something. He must've noticed to, because he stiffened.

I glanced around, and pulled out my sword. Puck had pulled out his daggers as well.

"Looks like we're gonna have another adventure, ice-boy."

A black shadow was in the rear of my vision, and I glanced at it. Then, it grew bigger and bigger, until it blocked all my senses.

I blacked out, the thump of my body hitting the ground.

If only I knew how right he was.

**AN: Haha! Cliffy. I think I like these! Sorry if it's a short chapter, I'll update soon. Probaly right now.**

**See that button? Press it, and you will enter the world of NeverNever and meet Puck. So do it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another chapter! Hope you like it! **

_**Puck's POV**_

I awakened to find my head pounding with a massive headache. I groaned. Rubbing my head, I took in my Wyldwoods. What happened.

Taking a second glance, I noticed a tuft of red hair. Curious, I walked up and stared at a face.

_**My face. **_

I looked down at myself, and found myself terribly pale, and dressed in a cape.

"What the-"

"King Ash!"

I whirled around, and reached into my boots to grab my daggers. Feeling nothing, I sighed. Fine. Hand-to-hand combat will suffice.

"King Ash!" the guard repeated. "You were supposed to come back to the kingdom!"

Kingdom? Oh yeah, I'm a king. I smirked. This is gonna be fun.

The guard glanced at me, confused at my behavior.I remembered Ash's hostility, and put on a snobby and I-think-I'm-better-than-you mask.

Then, a groan surprised me. I turned around and saw Ash-I mean, me- well my body, whatever, stir.

Huh, maybe I shouldn't do this to Ash.

The guard wrinkled his nose. "What are you doing with the summer jester? Let us go, Queen Meghan is waiting."

At the sound of Meghan, I erased Ash's future and got up.

Yeah, Ash could wait.

_**Ash's POV**_

When I woke up, I awakened to darkness. A migraine pushed me to black out again, but I held out. Remembering the situation, my hand went to my hip where my sword was usually placed.

Feeling nothing, I looked down, shocked. Then, seeing a tan hand rather than a pale one, I gasped.

_**This is not happening,**_ I thought. But pulling a strand of my hair, I was greeted with a bright auburn rather than jet black.

Feeling upset, I shouted, "In the name of-"

"Goodfellow! Oberon calls for you!" a feminine voice called out.

I tried to hide, but the girl found me. With green unsettling eyes and jet black hair, she looked exasperated.

"Puck! I've been looking for you!"

I looked at her, stupified. Her eyebrows creased.

"Puck?"

I shook myself. _**I can do this**_. Putting on Puck's stupid grin, I said something Puck always tormented me with.

"Hey, urm," I said, not knowing the girl's name. This made her narrow her eyes. I continued on, "touched that you care."

It felt alien on my lips, sounding nothing like Puck.

The girl tugged at me. "C'mon, Oberon requests for you. He wants you to go on this huge quest," she rolled her eyes, "We should go."

Great.

I was used to giving orders, not taking them.


End file.
